The Taste of Chocolate
by ladylucyfrr
Summary: Is temptation worth giving into, when you risk losing everything? HGDM
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I just own this story. WARNING! Chapter may contain DH spoilers.

**Prologue**

My heart dropped from by chest, my knees buckled, I suddenly found it hard to breath. I couldn't – wouldn't – believe what I was seeing. I had never in my entire life felt as betrayed as I was at this moment. He spun around the second he realized I was there. He met my teary gaze. Unsaid apologies were written in his eyes; apologies that I would never accept.

But, as I stood there, feeling the hate and betrayal course through my veins like acid, the harsh reality hit me. Within seconds my hatred was no longer directed at him, but at myself. I had expected this very thing to happen for some time now and shame on me for not quitting while I was ahead. Karma had finally caught up with me, and I knew that this agony was exactly what I deserved.

**A/N: **FINALLY! My prologue is complete! I feel so much better! I think I can move on in my story now. :D Yes, it's short… But, I like it so much better then my previous intro to the story. Hope you all do too! Tata xoxo


	2. Chapter One: Bloody Mushrooms

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I just own this story. WARNING! Chapter may contain DH spoilers.

**Chapter One: Bloody Mushrooms**

_Disgusting! _That's all she could think as she glared down at the plate of stuffed mushrooms sitting before her. How the bloody hell he expected her to eat this rubbish was beyond her! How many times had she told him that she HATED mushrooms with every fiber of her being? Only about, oh, I'd say A MILLION BLOODY TIMES! But, of course, had Ronald Weasley ever listened to Hermione Granger? No. So, why had she expected things to change just because they were now dating? Such a thought was enough to make her laugh, if only she wasn't so miffed.

"Hermione?" His voice broke through her thoughts, "Hermione, did you hear me?"

Hermione tore her eyes from her plate to glance up at Ron. He was sitting across from her, waiting. She wasn't quite sure for what though. How long had she been lost in her own thoughts she wondered?

"So, what do you think?" Ron continued to press for an answer, "Do you agree?"

"Uh" Hermione had no idea what Ron had just asked her, considering that she had been too busy silently grumbling to actually listen to anything he had been saying. But she answered anyways, "Yes. I do agree. Of course." She watched his expression closely, praying that he would be fooled by her lie.

Ron sighed deeply. "I knew you weren't listening"

"What do you mean Ron? I was listening." Hermione lied again.

"Do you even know what I asked you Hermione?" Ron looked upset. Of course, he was such a baby. He was always so touchy. Frankly, Hermione found it quite annoying. But, still, she had no idea what he was talking about. And yet, she continued to play stupid. "I asked you if you agreed that Ginny would have been better off with Goyle instead of Harry."

"Now, why on earth would you say that?"

"Because, I knew you weren't listening!" Ron glared at her, annoyed.

"Oh," Hermione prodded the muck on her plate with her fork, "I see. I'm sorry Ron. I'm just a little… out of it I guess. That's all."

Ron paused for a few moments and then spoke, his voice sounded calm again. "It's okay 'Mione. Are you enjoying dinner at least?"

Hermione looked up again from her plate. Ron gazed at her stupidly. Of course, Ron always thought this was his 'cute' face. He always told people that he could make Hermione do anything with this face. That was a lie. She only ever gave into it because it annoyed her so much that she just wanted to make him stop.

"Uh, yeah. It's… fabulous." She continued to prod at her food.

"But, you haven't eaten hardly anything love?"

"Yeah, I'm just… savoring it." Hermione smiled up at him, hoping he would believe her.

"Can't you at least take a little bite? So that I can watch you enjoy it?" Ron was so bloody annoying! Did he think that he could just make her eat it like that? Who did he think he was? Well, she would not give into his demands! SHE WAS NOT GOING TO EAT THE-

"Sure love, just for you." Hermione smiled sweetly and cut off a bit of stuffed mushroom. She lightly poked her fork into the small piece and slowly brought it to her mouth. She paused just before she parted her lips and quickly prayed silently for God to not let her retch all over the new table cloth, and then she put the disgusting vermin in her mouth. It took everything she had to not gag, but she knew if she did, Ron would probably cry from disappointment. After all, he did go to all this trouble to prepare the meal, even if he didn't give a flying rat's fart whether or not she even liked it. So, for the sake of her own sanity, Hermione chewed the crap as fast as she could and swallowed it before forcing a 'delighted' smile.

"Brilliant." Ron Smiled back at her stupidly, "I'm glad you like it"



Hermione lay awake, unable to sleep. As she glances at the clock on the night stand she saw that it was shortly after three in the morning. Hermione rolled over and tried to fight the growing urge to suffocate Ron with her pillow, wondered to herself whether or not he could snore any louder. As Ron drew in a raspy breath, she realized that he indeed could. Unable to stand the noise, she threw off her covers and got out of bed, stomping out into the living room.

This was the third time this week that Ron's horrible snoring had woken her up and she was quite nearly at the end of her leash, as far as sanity was concerned. As she threw herself onto the sofa, she grabbed the blanket folded at her feet and pulled it over herself. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to sleep here either; she could still hear Ron snoring from the other room. As she sat on the couch, staring out the big window, she couldn't help but reflect on some of her decisions since her departure from Hogwarts.

It had been just over a year since they had graduated. Well actually, Hermione, Ron and Harry never technically "graduated". But, defeating Lord Voldemort pretty much gave you top honors. After they had left school, Harry began working at the Ministry as an Auror and Ron, at _Weasley's Wizarding Weezes_ with George. After retrieving her parents from Australia, Hermione started her work in _The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_. On top of all this, Ron and Hermione decided to expand their "friendship".

Ron had been quite the charmer at first, bringing her flowers and candies. They had taken the next step about six months into their courtship and moved in together. Yes, it had been lovely; romantic dinners every Friday, rose-petal baths on Saturdays, and they made love almost every night. But, did it last for long? No, of course not. Romantic dinners turned into take-out, and rose-petals turned into cheap bath bubbles. Let's not forget the love making, which slowly became a little fondling, a thrust or two, followed by a grunt and a passed out flamer on top of her. What do you say to that? _"Thank you?"_

Even though the relationship was getting boring, Hermione had to admit that Ron still made her laugh at the best of times and, as far as she knew, she loved him. But, as Hermione sat, curled in the warm blanket, she had to wonder; did she even know what love was? She had only dated a few men in her life. She couldn't actually say she loved any of them, except Ron. He had been her first real adult romance, her first sexual experience, the one to take her virginity. But, was that any reason to just assume that this was it, that Ron was her one true love and soul mate?

Hermione shook her head sleepily. God, being exhausted was making her think way too much about such small things. Of course she loved Ron; shame on her for thinking any different. Still, she could probably use some time to herself, or just a night out with the girls. Maybe she would mention it to Ron some time; ask him to bugger off for a few hours next week or something. As she pondered the idea of time to herself, her thoughts slowly drifted into sleep.

She woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and a fresh pot of coffee. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ron waking up early just to prepare her breakfast. Slowly, she sat up, stretching and peered over the back of the couch into the kitchen. Ron was already sitting at the table with a plate of food. She stared at him for a few moments, wondering why he hadn't woken her to eat with him. Then, slowly, she noticed the empty frying pan in the sink. _No fucking way! _She got off the couch and strode over to her 'lovely' boyfriend, who was so attractively bent over his plate, shoving bacon and eggs into his greedy mouth.

"Good morning love." Hermione chimed, kissing Ron lightly on the cheek, "I hope you had a lovely sleep."

"Yuh," Ron said through a mouth full of food. He swallowed hard before continuing, "It was fabulous. What about you 'Mione? I noticed you on the couch this morning. Do you like that better or something?"

Hermione fumed slightly as a spurt of annoyance shot through her, "No, actually, I don't like the couch better."

Ron chuckled stupidly, "Well, then why sleep there hun?"

"Because," Hermione forced a smile, "You were so bloody loud, I couldn't seem to fall asleep over the gargling."

"Oh." Ron looked up at her, looking completely oblivious, "You could have woken me up."

"Yes, I'm sure I could have." Hermione ran her fingers through his red hair, making a point of pulling slightly at a few strands, "But, last time I did that, you pushed me off the bed in your sleep." She tugged again at his hair.

"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry love." Ron rubbed at his scalp, "Well, I'll try not to snore so bad tonight."

"If you say so," Hermione smiled down at him, "But, I have to say, I am quite hungry. Is my plate in the oven?"

Ron blinked up at her innocently, and Hermione knew her answer without him even having to say anything. "Um, I didn't think you would wake up so… so early." Ron poked at his last piece of bacon with his fork, "But, if you want what's left on my plate, you can have it."

"Really!?" Hermione beamed sarcastically at him, "Why thank you love! You're so thoughtful; giving me your SCRAPS!" She yelled the last bit before storming off into the bathroom, leaving him to pick guiltily at the remaining food on his plate.

Once in the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and went directly to the bath. Hermione turned on the tap, letting the hot water cascade into the claw-foot tub. She poured a generous amount of bath bubbles into the tub and sat on the edge, waiting for it to fill. She was still angry and breathing heavily. To think that Ron was so inconsiderate amazed her. But, why? He had always been this way, since she had first met him. Yet, she still chose him over all the others and would, inevitably go right back to him once she had cooled down. She chuckled at the thought, tracing shapes in the warm water with her fingertips.

Once the tub was full, she stripped down and slowly climbed in, sighing as the warmth overtook her. She could hear Ron clattering around the kitchen; probably cleaning up in an attempt to make her happier once she had come back out. Again, she smiled. As annoying as he was, Ron always knew when he had pissed her off to no end, and would always do anything to get her to forgive him. At the same time, Hermione thought it rather cruel of her, to be loosing her temper with him so often. But, she couldn't help it. Still, Hermione thought it would probably be best if she tried for a while to be more patient with Ron. For all she knew, Ron could be just as frustrated with her as she was with him.

After a nice, relaxing soak, Hermione climbed out of the tub feeling refreshed and calm. She slowly dried herself off and pulled her pajamas back on. Hermione took a few minutes to brush her hair and teeth; clearly trying to stall time. Once she was done, the only thing left was to go back to the kitchen and face her boyfriend, who was probably pouting in a corner somewhere. She took a deep breath, opened the door and walked out into the hall.

She could see Ron, sitting on the couch pretending to watch TV. But, Hermione could immediately tell that he was merely trying to look obedient as he waited for her return. She walked slowly down the hall towards him, stopping a few feet away when he looked up to acknowledge her presence.

"Hi." Ron said cautiously, obviously frightened that she would go off again.

"Hey love." Hermione smiled, a confused look spreading across Ron's face at her apparent calmness. She walked over to sit next to him on the couch, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm sorry for getting so angry, Ron."

"It's okay." Ron smiled back at her weakly, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been such a prat. I should have thought of you. I should have-."

"Ron," Hermione stopped him. He was beginning to dither. She hated when he dithered. "It's okay. You didn't mean to. I know that. I'm just… short, I guess. I'll try to be more patient, okay?"

Ron nodded slowly. "And I'll make enough breakfast for the both of us next time."

**A/N: **There it is; the first chapter. I know it doesn't seem that exciting. But, I assure you it is an important introduction into the story and I promise it will get more exciting within the next few chapters. Anyways, hope you all like it. I'll be sure to update soon. Please, R&R! Tata xoxo


	3. Chapter Two: Cheese and Romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I just wrote this story.

**Chapter Two: Cheese and Romance**

Hermione stared at the clock in her office as the hands slowly crept closer and closer to 5 o'clock. She tapped her quill on the parchment in front of her, partially filled with her solutions to the recent Kelpie problems. For the past hour, Hermione simply could not think clearly. The closer it got to the end of the work day, the more torn she became in her thoughts. She wanted to go home very badly, to see Ron and enjoy a relaxing Friday night together. But, at the same time, she was almost certain that, by 8 o'clock, she would be looking for any reason to get away from him. She sighed quietly, not understanding at all why she had been feeling this way for so long.

There was a knock on her office door. "Come in." Hermione called. The door slowly opened as the petite Amelia Scamander scurried in, smiling sweetly. She closed the door behind her and came to sit in the chair on the other side of Hermione's desk. Amelia had left her curly, black hair down today; it sat just below her shoulders, framing her delicate face.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." Amelia smoothed out her purple, silk robe as she sat, still smiling.

"Good afternoon." Hermione smiled back, putting her quill down and reaching for her glass of water. "What brings you here?" She asked between sips.

"Well, not much I guess." Hermione noticed Amelia fiddling with something in her lap, "Just wanted to chat I guess… See how your solutions to the Kelpie problems were going…"

Hermione eyed her suspiciously, "Well, good I suppose. It's taking more time then I thought. Mainly due to the fact that I've been having a hard time focusing lately. Other then that, I should have it done by Wednesday."

"That's good," Amelia didn't really sound that interested. Why else could she be here? "So, um… A few of us girls from the office were just wondering if you'd be interested in going out with us next weekend…"

"Sure," Hermione leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest, "Where are you all going?"

"Just a party," Amelia stopped fiddling, brushing her hair out of her face, "You sure your hubby won't mind?"

"He's not my husband." Hermione snapped. Amelia looked back at her, her dark eyes wide, obviously not expecting that reaction. Hermione tried to smile, playing it off as if it had never bothered her. "And, no, Ron wouldn't mind at all."

"Well, great!" Amelia stood up, grabbing a candy from the crystal bowl on the edge of Hermione's desk, "I'll let you know the details next week then! Have a good weekend."

"You too, Amelia." Hermione watched her saunter out the door, closing it behind her as she did when she came in.



At last, the week was over; Hermione was finally home. She walked in the door, hanging up her jacket in the hall closet and made her way into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She settled on a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Hermione then went into the kitchen to start supper; leftover lasagna would be perfect for a nice, relaxing Friday. She pulled out the casserole dish from the fridge, and placed it in the oven to heat up.

Ron wouldn't be home for another hour, so Hermione got comfortable on the couch with her latest novel. It was an addictive book; she'd already read the series at least three times in the past two months. Some parts were quite cheesy but it was amazingly romantic, which was something Hermione felt she was currently missing. She often found herself wishing Ron would magically morph into the attractive leading man; attentive, charming, romantic and practically perfect.

She laughed out loud at the thought, immediately scowling at the fact that she would even be wasting her time hoping for such a silly thing. If she was so unhappy with Ron, why didn't she just end it with him? It wasn't that simple though… She did love Ron; however annoying and idiotic she so often found him, she had always had feelings for him and would continue to. Then again, was there anything wrong with wanting something more, something … different? But, what if there wasn't anything else for her? What if this was it… her fate. Hermione sighed deeply, wishing she hadn't even allowed her brain to stumble onto this topic. She knew that she'd been dwelling on the same thing far too much lately and was, quite honestly, fed up with herself over it. So, she shoved it all back into the farthest reaches of her mind where it belonged, opened her book and let herself be completely absorbed in the passionate love story.

Five chapters later, Hermione was startled back to reality by the unmistakable sounds of the door knob turning, announcing Ron's arrival. She put down her book on the side table next to the couch and reluctantly stood up just as Ron came through the door. As soon as Hermione caught sight of him in the entrance hall, she was immediately worried by his expression; eyes wide with glee, accompanied by a wide grin plastered to his freckled face. It was evident that Ron was just a little too ecstatic this evening.

"Hermione!" He beamed at her the second he saw her, quickly closing the gap between them and pulling her into an overly-enthusiastic hug.

"Ron," She choked out in surprise, "you're in a chipper mood this evening."

"Is it really that noticeable?" Ron asked cheerily, still crushing her to his chest.

"Only a little." She lied, "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before."

"Really?" Ron let go, looking down at her curiously, "Well, I suppose I should tell you what happened."

"Please do." Hermione smiled up at him, becoming mildly excited herself at the prospect of potentially good news.

"Well," Ron began, following Hermione into the kitchen as she went to check the lasagna, "Harry stopped by the store today and, since it wasn't that busy, George said it would be fine if I took a long lunch."

"You saw Harry?" Hermione beamed up at him, trying to remember the last time she had seen Harry herself… it must have been weeks. "How is he doing?"

"Great!" Ron practically squealed the answer, "He was telling me about his muggle friend, Paul. Apparently Paul won this awesome travel package at this auction or something and hardly any of his muggle friends could go. So, he said, since he was going to invite Harry along, Harry might as well bring a friend or two along with them… You know, use up the last of the tickets."

"That's great Ron!" She was having a hard time containing herself. The idea of going on a well-disserved vacation with her two leading men sounded so wonderful, "Where are they going?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this one 'Mione!" Ron was absolutely giddy, "We're going to Las Vegas!!"

"Oh _my _GOD! LAS VEGAS!!" To her surprise, Hermione found herself jumping up and down… Followed by Ron. "THAT'S WONDERFUL!!"

"I KNOW!! I mean, I'm not entirely sure what to expect there or anything. Dad says he has absolutely no idea what it is, aside from him hearing a few wizards briefly mentioning the name around the office. But, Harry says he's heard all about it and that it's extremely popular for muggles!" Ron was talking so fast, Hermione was having a hard time keeping up, but she was getting the gist of what he was saying, "Apparently though, you need to be 21 in Las Vegas to do half the things. But, Harry already told Paul that he can forge our age no problem. Can you believe that muggles carry around ID cards everywhere with them, just to prove their age!? Unbelievable… And to think, a simple spell would save them so much plastic."

Hermione giggled at his silly rambling, "Well, that is exciting Ron. And Harry's right, it is popular amongst muggles. Just last summer, my cousin went there with a group of friends to celebrate his 25th birthday. He told me it was the most fun he's had in ages!" As the excitement began to wear off slightly, she suddenly remembered the casserole in the oven and scrambled to take it out before Ron hit her with more exciting news. After turning off the oven, she turned to meet Ron's gaze. He was looking at her in quite a peculiar way.

"What?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ron pulled her into another tight hug, squeezing her much harder then before, "I love you so much! You're always so kind and understanding and just… just so GREAT! Any other girlfriend would have told me I couldn't go. But, not you! God, I'm so lucky!" He squeezed her again, releasing her briefly to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"I don't understand Ron," Hermione said, breaking away from the kiss to stare at him confused, "What would ever make you think that I wouldn't let you go?" Hermione truly didn't understand what was so special to Ron about her excitement and, why on earth would he think she would be upset about them going on a vacation? She was insulted that Ron had expected her to tell him he had to stay behind? Such an idea seemed completely silly. Unless…

Hermione immediately tensed as she realized her one big mistake; her completely incorrect assumption.

Ron gazed down at her, "Well, from what Harry has told me, I wouldn't think you'd be comfortable with me going off to Las Vegas with a group of single men. I mean, it's pretty far from London… Far from you. Are you sure you'd be okay with it?"

What a complete idiot.

As much as she had prepared herself for what she knew was obviously coming, Hermione still couldn't completely prepare herself for the anger that suddenly bubbled up inside her.

"You mean, you're going alone… with just you and Harry and this group of… of… strangers that you don't even know?" She tried to keep herself calm, she really did. But, it was such a complete let-down. For those brief moments, Hermione really had been looking forward to what could have turned into a romantic holiday with Ron.

"Well, uh… Harry knows Paul." Ron stuttered, "And I'm sure Paul's friends are very nice."

Hermione turned her back on him and tried to calm herself with a few deep breaths, "I just… I just can't believe you would be so naïve Ronald."

"Naïve?" There was a hint of attitude in Ron's voice.

"Yes!" Hermione turned back to him and his face did indeed show irritation, "What exactly did Harry tell you about Las Vegas? That it was all sunshine and butterflies and that, yes you guys could potentially get into a tad bit of trouble. But, surely nothing Hermione couldn't forgive. Is that what he told you?"

Ron shifted his weight slightly, "Somewhat, yes."

"Unbelievable!" She screamed, throwing her hands into the air, "Well, let me tell you Ron, you guys wouldn't just get into a little trouble. You'll get into A LOT of trouble. And I'm NOT going to forgive you if you completely fuck up!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron's voice was starting to rise with hers as his posture became defensive, "You just finished telling me how excited you were and now you're giving me shit for wanting to go?"

"That's when I thought I was coming too! But, no! You'd rather leave me here to wonder what kind of shit you're getting yourself into!"

"Oh, I get it!" Ron was definitely catching up to her as far as volume was concerned, "As long as you're there making sure I'm abiding by all your rules and conditions, you're happy! But, _God forbid _I go without you because then you no longer have control over the situation! Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right!" Hermione was seriously losing her control. Any second now and she was going to punch him in the mouth, "I always have to keep control of the situation, Ron because you're not mature enough to actually think about things before you do them! If I'm not there, who knows how much money you'll loose to reckless gambling or, better yet, what kind of bimbo you'll wake up next to after a night of _care-free_ partying!?" As soon as the last bit escaped her lips, she regretted it. The look on Ron's face changed instantly from frustration to rage as the color of his cheeks quickly became a very bright shade of red.

He didn't speak for some time and Hermione was worried that he had popped a brain cell or something. Instead, Ron just glared down at her, unable to speak through his tightly pursed lips. Finally he spoke.

"I have no bloody idea why you would everthink I would be capable of such a thing as to… to _cheat _on you, Hermione. And I'm completely insulted that you would even use that as an excuse… As if that could justify your sudden need to control everything I do." His voice was strong, different. It shocked her to hear the words come out of his mouth, so controlled and dominant. So much so, she found herself unable to speak or even move, "I honestly don't know what I've done to you, Hermione. But, don't think I haven't noticed your way with me lately and, quite frankly, I've had enough. So, I'll tell you this… I'm going on the trip with Harry and his friends because I would really like some time away right now and I think you should take the opportunity to sort out whatever your problem is with me because I'm really not sure how much more of it I can take."

Again they stood, silent for a long moment. Finally all Hermione was able to muster was a muffled "okay" as she gazed at her feet, completely ashamed. She felt Ron pass her and heard the spare-room door shut quietly.

Hermione simply couldn't believe it. Where had this other side of Ron come from? She'd only ever seen this side once before; back at Hogwarts quite a while ago, when they had their first real falling-out. This time though, Hermione knew it was entirely her fault. What _was_ her obsession with controlling Ron? Why didn't she trust him? In her heart, Hermione knew that Ron would be the last man to ever hurt her in such a way. But, yet, she couldn't help thinking, in the back of her mind, that it would be just her luck that he would find some stunningly beautiful American girl in Vegas to leave her for. Was that really Ron's fault though, or just Hermione's own self consciousness?

Hermione cursed herself under her breath as she quickly covered the lasagna and stuck it back into the fridge; the last thing she felt like doing right now was eating. She walked slowly to the bedroom, grabbing her novel on the way. After such a stressful night, a little cheese and romance would do her some good.



Hermione woke the next morning to the bright sun shining in her open window. She rolled over to kiss Ron good morning as she always did, only to find his side of the bed empty. As she lay there alone, the events of last night's fight slowly seeped back into her mind. Once again, Hermione was reminded of what a jerk she had been.

She slowly rolled out of bed and dragged her feet along the carpet, out of the bedroom, and down the hall. Hermione hoped Ron would be in the kitchen or something eating, so that she could get a chance to apologize for her horrid behavior the previous night. Hermione got to the end of the hall and scanned the flat for Ron, but he was no where. Through the wide-open door of the spare bedroom, Hermione could tell he wasn't in there either. It was then that she spotted the note lying on the kitchen table. Quickly she rushed to it, tears already streaming down her face. Could he really be leaving her? She didn't know if she could take that! Not without at least being able to apologize or make some sort of plea. Hermione grabbed the note and read it quickly:

_Mione,_

_I'm so sorry for yelling at you last night. But, you have to understand where I'm coming from. We just can't go on like this anymore. I'm tired of always walking on eggshells with you and last night just proved to me how little you think of me. Please, know that I love you with all my heart. But, I think we just both need time to think about things. Take the day to cool off and I'll be home tonight. We can talk more then._

_Harry and I are meeting up with Paul today to get the details about the trip… Yes, I'm still going. But, please, don't worry. At the end of the day Hermione, you're all I ever think about, all I ever want and all I want to come home to. _

_Love, _

_Ron_

Thank god. Ron would be home tonight, and then she could apologize for being such a bitch! But, for now, she could simply think… about everything… And read a little romance of course.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! Took me long enough to FINALLY sit down and finish this chapter. But, I did and that's all that matters… I know I know… My first two chapters are boring… But TRUST ME! It gets so much better!! just ask necia89… she knows all about my plot for this fanfic and loves it! And, please be patient with me because I don't update a whole lot I don't really have a lot of time to. But, I promise, once I'm past writing chapter 3, it's going to get way better. Therefore, I'm going to update more. :D Thanks to everything who is continuing to be patient and I hope that, when my fanfic is over, it will have all been well worth the wait! And thanks to necia89 for always pushing me to write whenever possible and for updating as often as she can cuz I love her stories! Any ways, R&R everyone! Tata xoxo


End file.
